Running boards or similar stepping assists are sometimes added to the side of a motor vehicle, especially to a vehicle with a relatively high ground clearance. While some running boards and other stepping assists are fixed in place, others are movable between retracted and deployed positions. Some retractable vehicle steps are automated, where a powered drive system automatically deploys and retracts the running board, such as when a door on the step-side of the car is opened and closed, respectively. Automated retractable running boards and other step assists are often installed after-market, typically by skilled technicians.